<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>POSSESSIVE - Behind the closed door by HippoHope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559300">POSSESSIVE - Behind the closed door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoHope/pseuds/HippoHope'>HippoHope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Din and Cobb Vanth is just one-sided again, Din is clueless, Dubious Consent, M/M, Paz is possessive, Porn With Plot, really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoHope/pseuds/HippoHope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean, people in the galaxy need to know how much possessive Paz is and what will happen if someone flirts with his Din.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>POSSESSIVE - Behind the closed door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm….”  </p><p>Din opens his eyes, grumbling in his throat.  He feels like he needs to wake up but doesn’t want to.</p><p>Until a baby lands on his chest, belly down, </p><p>“Son!?”  </p><p>The child is giggling and wriggling himself on his chest, he must have climbed up on him.</p><p> </p><p>“A mechanic droid knocks on the hatch to give him back just now, said they’re quite busy today so they can’t babysit him any longer”  </p><p>Said the larger mandalorian who’s brushing his teeth in front of the sink, </p><p>Oh...that’s right, the boy was deposited with Peli last night because…..</p><p>Din glances at the one humming and brushing his teeth like everything is super normal.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa…”  The child and his little green face advances on him, urging for his morning kiss,</p><p>“Wait, I need to….”  Din suddenly realizes something, he can’t give his son a morning kiss yet, not until he properly brushes his teeth, it’s household rule.</p><p>So he begrudgingly and limply gets up to brush his teeth beside the larger mandalorian, his husband.</p><p> </p><p>His mind starts recalling the events of yesterday and last night…..</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>After slaying the krayt dragon, mandalorian style, the hot marshal handed over the armor which Din absolutely appreciated.  </p><p> </p><p>“I hope our paths crossed”  He hands the armor over,</p><p>“So do I”</p><p>And they shake their hands, a little too lingering,</p><p>“Actually you don’t have to hurry back, you know? Stay in the town for a night and go back tomorrow”  The marshal offers the idea, </p><p>Din tilts his head a little, “Thank you for the invitation...”  </p><p>But someone is waiting for him at Peli’s hangar,</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get to finish his line when he hears a familiar noise, looking up above them is the Crest hovering and landing near them.  Someone is paranoid and cannot wait, again.  Din sighs.  </p><p> </p><p>As everyone watching the ship lands, a large figure walks down the opened hatch.  A mandalorian, wearing all armor just like the one who helped them slaying the dragon but he’s larger and in blue armor.  </p><p>He walks up to them, uncaring of any others’ questioning eyes, mining people or sand people.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like a mess”  Is the first words coming out of his helmet’s modulator, </p><p>“Well someone has to look like a mess to get things done”  Din scoffs, “Luckily you didn’t come earlier or you would alert it and ruin our plan.  Why can’t you wait”  Now he sounds accusing, </p><p>“My apology”  The larger mandalorian sounds sincere, totally, </p><p> </p><p>“Woh….another mandalorian”  Cobb Vanth can’t believe his luck, he meets with not one but two mandalorians, and this one is even larger and more menacing.  </p><p>“You friend here just helped up slaying the monster that devastated our town for a very long time, we totally appreciate it”  </p><p>The larger mandalorian tilts his head and Din looks at him as he was referred as Paz’s ‘friend’.</p><p>“He’s good at that.  Now if everything is settled, shall we go?”  The newcomer looks at the carcass of the krayt dragon and the armor Din just retrieved which means his mission is fulfilled somehow.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey I just asked him to stay a little longer, if you would like, of course”  </p><p>Paz doesn’t miss the way this man is looking at the smaller mandalorian, it’s admiration and longing,</p><p>“Maybe next time”  Din is just neutral, maybe he’s in no position of leisurely taking a break at some mysterious place that’s not even on the map.</p><p>“My place is available, just so you know”  The Marshal adds but such charming smile and shakes his hand,</p><p>Din blinks underneath his helmet but shakes his hand back anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking the kid and stuff.  You take the speeder up the ship”  </p><p>The larger mandalorian says just that and abruptly leaves, picking up the child in his arms who’s babbling happily when seeing him,</p><p>“Alright then”  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>On their way back to Mos Eisley, </p><p> </p><p>Paz is piloting the ship and he’s quiet, abnormally quiet.  But Din is too tired with everything he’s been through, he’s just been in the dragon’s belly and the man is not even asking anything about it, hello?  Fine.  </p><p>Din has finished cleaning his armor by the time the Crest lands at Peli Motto’s hangar.  Now he’s checking his vambrace, making sure no disgusting dragon fluid left in any tiny cracks of it.  The little green child is on his lap before being picked up.  The kid coos but doesn’t squirm, Din looks up to the larger mandalorian with knitted eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to deposit him with the mechanic for tonight”  Paz says, </p><p>“Is that necessary?”  Din still frowns, </p><p>“Yes”</p><p>Then he leaves with a cooing baby in his arms.</p><p>What the fuck is wrong with that man?</p><p>Din left him with the ship and told him to clean it while he was away, taking speeder bike adventures looking for other mandalorian, was he that mad?</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you found him”  Peli and her confident smile flashing at him, </p><p>“I will need to leave him with your care for tonight”  Paz hands the little green child to her, </p><p>“Oh okay, I’m going to play cards at the cantina anyway, he will be my good company.  Is everything okay?”  She can’t help asking, carrying the baby in her arms, </p><p>“Yes.  I need to talk to my husband about something”  Paz answers just that,</p><p>“Oh….okay.  Just to let you know that the ship’s soundproof is upgraded”  She isn’t suggesting anything, really.  </p><p>“Thank you.  I’ll see you in the morning, son”  Paz caresses his son’s little ear before walking back up the Crest.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll instruct all the droids to leave this hangar alone tonight just in case, let’s go”  </p><p>Peli leaves with the child, he just coos.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Din is cleaning and shining his helmet as the larger mandalorian is back with the hatch closed behind him.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what is with you”  Din finally stands up and asks him directly,</p><p>This man has been acting strange since he picked him up from the spot of the dragon's carcass.  He just slayed a krayt dragon, hello?  Some caring words and appreciation would be nice.  </p><p>He looks directly through his helmet with hands on his waist above his utility belt, his gestures when he’s not happy.</p><p>Then he is suddenly pushed until his back hits the wall.  </p><p>“What!?”  </p><p>In the next second he is turned around like some kind of doll to play with because this man is that strong.  Now he’s facing the wall as his pant’s is being zipped down.</p><p>“Do I need a safe word?”  He asks, </p><p>The child is being put away so it shall come to this, of course.  But normally Paz isn’t so rough with him or doesn’t even ask for his consent but god damn, how hot is this.</p><p>“No, you don’t”  Paz’s modulated voice behind his ear is almost growling, </p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”  And he moans as the other’s hand is already touching him inside his pants, </p><p>After a long tiresome day, a good sex should be nice but isn’t he being kinda rough with him right now?  His large frame is pressing him against the wall, making him submit.  </p><p>Din hears the muffled sound of the other’s pants coming down as well as his almost being ripped down.</p><p>“Hey easy with that”  It’s his favorite pair of pants,</p><p>“Quiet”  Paz’s modulated growls behind his ear giving him chills throughout his body, and it’s a good one.  </p><p>“AHH!!”  He almost chokes when he is entered just like that, his hands trying to get anything to hold on, shit all the friction!  </p><p>“One thing I hate about the jetpack, is that it lifts up your cloak and let others see what they shouldn’t have right to see”  Paz still growls, </p><p>What the hell he’s talking about?</p><p>Paz gloved hands possessively grope Din’s full ass and he knows it now.  </p><p> </p><p>“The way that man was looking at you, I swear….”  </p><p>Hmm...getting more clue now, Din is softly panting.  </p><p>“You’re mine, everything on this body is mine”  He growls possessively as his hand grabbing the fine buttocks, parting them before slowly but firmly enters him more and Din almost howls, </p><p>“I’m yours..?... show me how”  Din smirks despite panting from all the friction he’s getting, </p><p>Paz growls again before he snaps his hip in and Din doesn’t even have a voice to scream, like all the air in his lungs just pushed out of his O mouth right now.  </p><p>Then he hears a helmet being tossed aside.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mine, cyar’ika”  Paz’s voice without the helmet is whispering behind his ear,</p><p>“I’m yours, husband…”  Din mumbles before his one leg being lifted up to give more access and the other’s hips snap into him again and again.  </p><p>Din fumbles on the wall with his hands, trying to grab on something with his dear life as he is moaning his life out.  </p><p>How much he secretly loves rough sex, loves being under control during sex, and this possessive man is going to give it all to him.  Despite what everyone sees him on the outside, this is him behind the closed door with his husband.  </p><p>He is now repeatedly and firmly fucked up against the wall his other feet is not even touching the floor anymore.  And the sound he is making, you cannot lie in your moaning.  </p><p>The way he arches his back is telling how good he is at taking dick.  </p><p>Paz pulls down his cloak to suck on his neck and Din moans.  Their bodies waver in the same rhythm as they’re fucking.  </p><p> </p><p>They’re close, the excitement of rough sex just brings them closer to the edge.  Paz is mouthing on Din’s face as his arms lock him in place, making him take it until they both shudder.  </p><p>He releases in his husband with an animalistic growl and oh, Din freakin’ love it, like he can bring out the animalistic side of him.  </p><p> </p><p>They pant and Din leans onto the wall as the strong arms let go of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your armor”  </p><p>Paz tells him as he’s taking off his own, </p><p>Huh...alright mister.  Din then takes off his armor and finally his underclothes.  Shit his legs are still shaking when he tries to take the pants off.  </p><p>“Present yourself to me”  Paz is already naked by now, what a glorious sight to see with strong muscles everywhere.  </p><p>“...like to give out orders today huh”  Din smirks but he does as he was told, because being submissive to this man’s instruction is hot once in a while.  </p><p> </p><p>Din is kneeling on four in their mattress that’s just laid out, presenting himself to him.  Paz kneels behind him, appreciating the pretty pink hole he just fucks and it’s wet with his cum.  Another evident Din is only his, only him can fuck him raw like this.  </p><p>He’s hard again in no time and starts entering his husband, Din moans in the way he knows his husband will be crazy and turned on even more.  And they start fucking again.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes...fuck me… Impregnate me, husband”  </p><p>Din is glancing back at him as he’s stroking himself,</p><p>His whole body is hot and sweating, moving with every push Paz is giving him.  He is incredibly sexy.  On his back at his shoulderblades, there’s a tattoo in Mando’a.  ‘IJAAT’ which means Honor.  Paz kisses on it and Din moans.  The fact that he’s the only one who can see it when he fucks Din from behind just makes him even more possessive and proud.  </p><p>“AH!”  Din’s hair is being pulled, shit...it’s so damn hot.  His husband is on hellish level of heat today.</p><p>“You’re mine, cyar’ika...Mine”  Paz keeps murmuring as he kisses and nibble Din’s neck and face, </p><p>Din’s face turns to him and their tongues tangle as his hand doesn’t stop stroking and Paz doesn’t stop fucking.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna come…..”  Din almost whimpers, the quivering heat inside his body is rising up again,</p><p>His seed spurts onto their mattress as his body trembling.  Paz’s strong hands locking him in place as he releases into him once more.  Din braces all the impact with an arched back as he’s crouching, who would have known he’s so good at this, only his husband.  </p><p>He lays on their mattress, panting.  His mind is still in the higher galaxy somewhere.  Then the larger mandalorian is already on him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay?”  asks the hoarse voice, </p><p>Din’s eyelids slightly open,  “Yeah….”  His voice is even hoarser, great.  </p><p>He touches his husband’s handsome face, striking blue eyes and short beard.  Other hand caresses the tattoo on his chest, ‘Cyare’ which means beloved in Mando’a, the one Paz got after they said their vows, representing Din right above his heart always.  Who would have thought a large strong mandalorian is such a romantic type.  </p><p> </p><p>“We still have the whole night all for ourselves”  His husband whispers, </p><p>“I know”  Din whispers back, </p><p>And they seal their lips, finally a proper hot wet kiss of lovers.  Before they continue their next and next rounds….</p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>Din finally recalls all that as he spits in the sink and washes his mouth.  His husband is humming his happy tune and looks like he’s glowing while Din is still sore with kiss marks everywhere on his body, just great.</p><p>They haven't had sex this hot and rough and all night long since their newly got married.</p><p>Their little green son is sitting and still waiting for his morning kisses he doesn’t get.  </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, son”  Din comes back to him and gives him a big smooch on the cheek, </p><p>“Good morning, son”  Paz kisses him on the other cheek,</p><p>The child is smiling the brightest and giggling happily.</p><p> </p><p>Their household rule : Brushing your teeth and washing your mouths properly before kissing their son because they both know where their mouths have been to last night.  </p><p> </p><p>The little thing is walking around and finally out to play outside.</p><p> </p><p>“You watch over him, I’m gonna take more nap”  Din instructs his husband as he inserts himself back in between the mattress and the blanket, </p><p>“Absolutely, I’ll be back with dragon meat steak as your breakfast”  Paz kisses on his forehead before going after their son.</p><p>That’s him, his caring and loving mate is back, who would have thought he can also be rough and feral like last night.  But not Din’s problem anymore, he needs more sleep.  And oh, he will have to wipe the wall clean, the one he was fucked into last night, before his son touches on something sticky on it, totally unhygienic.  </p><p> </p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p> </p><p>/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you TheKeeperOfBabyYoda for reminding me how important it is to let the people of the galaxy know how Din is like behind the closed door with his husband and what will happen if someone flirts with Din LOL</p><p>Hope you all like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>